


All Over Again

by Nuraicha



Category: Muse
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was the same story, all over again</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of angst, but I rarely write angst, isn't it weird? So here you have my first serious attempt at Belldom angst. It was heavily inspired by the song [E Ancora Ancora Tu](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6q5eJWUiYo) by Paolo Meneguzzi.
> 
> Betaed by my dear friend [Veronica](http://cricketcrazy2101.tumblr.com/).
> 
> -
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction and I don't want to offend anyone. I'm not making money of this. I don't own Muse, just the plot. This is pure fantasy and it isn't real and never will be.

“Why don’t you stay tonight?”  
  
“You know I can’t, Dom. Tomorrow Kate and I are going to buy the presents for Bing’s birthday”, Matt replied in a normal voice, zipping his jeans.  
  
If it wasn’t because he was half-dressed, nobody would tell he had been having an explosive orgasm five minutes before. An orgasm caused by his best friend and not by his fiancée and mother of his son.  
  
“Of course you had to mention her”, Dom whispered.  
  
If Matt heard him or noticed the hurt in his voice, he didn’t show it.  
  
“Come on, Dom. We’ll see again in a few days, for Bing’s party. And then we’re back on tour… we’ll be alone for weeks”, Matt winked at him, adjusting his jacket and kneeling at the foot of the bed, leaning towards Dom’s naked body.  
  
Dom nodded, knowing he shouldn’t let him do it again, wondering if this situation was ever going to change, if one night Matt would stay, not worrying anymore about his family.  
  
If one day they could be together.  
  
When Matt was kissing him like this, he believed everything would be eventually okay.  
  
“See ya, mate”, Matt said after their mouths separated, and he left the room.  
  
It was the same story, all over again.  
  


###

  
“But it’s true! I do!”  
  
“Don’t, Dom. You can’t seriously mean that! You said it because people say silly things while they’re having sex”, Matt reasoned, already standing up and looking around him to find his discarded socks.  
  
“No, Matt,  _I love you_ ”  
  
Their gazes met and Matt was afraid of what he was seeing in Dom’s eyes. It was ages since he had looked this serious and decided. He was furious, but also full of pain.  
  
“Dom”, Matt mumbled, not knowing what to say, feeling a huge lump in his throat and a heavy weight at his stomach. ‘Guilty’, his brain told him.  
  
“Don’t pretend you didn’t know it! Don’t pretend you don’t love me back, because I know you do”. Matt tried to deny it, but Dom left the bed, shaking his head. “If you’re going to tell me lies again, please save it. You can tell yourself this is only sex to calm down your sense of guilt, but we both know we feel the same, and have been feeling it for years. So stop fooling around, because if you have the balls to be fucked by your best friend, you can also admit you’re madly in love with me!”  
  
“I can’t. I – no, Dom. Please.”  
  
Dom had heard him beg more times than Matt would ever confess, but this time was different. He was pleading, his voice shaky and his eyes full of fear.  
  
In that moment, Dom knew he would never get the declaration of love he had been wishing for so long.  
  
In that second, Dom lost all his fury and he felt like he had grown ten years older instantly. He closed his eyes, trying to hide the tears that were forming and menacing to fall.  
  
It seemed like a century to Matt, but eventually Dom opened his eyes and Matt saw the misery in them.  
  
It was too late, too late.  
  
However, Dom grabbed him by his neck and their mouths crashed. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, or a sweet one, not even a violent one. It was a farewell and they both knew it.  
  
Slowly, Dom pulled back, avoiding Matt’s eyes and telling himself not to cry. Not in front of Matt, not now.  
  
“Get out. And don’t come back. Ever, Matthew.”  
  
Matt almost felt his heart shattering.  
  
“Dom”, he tried to touch his arm, but Dom put more distance between their bodies. “Dom, please, listen to me”, he knew he sounded desperate but he didn’t care. He couldn’t lose him.  
  
“Go, Matt. Go,  _please_ –!”, Dom’s voice broke and he covered his face with both hands, hiding his teary eyes.  
  
Matt nodded, even if he knew Dom couldn’t see him, and quickly put his clothes back on.  
  
“You know I do, Dominic. But I can’t leave her, not now”, he whispered from the threshold of the bedroom door. “Please, forgive me.”  
  
Dom just shook his head, finally looking at him.  
  
They didn’t talk, it wasn’t necessary.  
  
And, for another night, Dom slept alone, imagining him snuggled with Kate in their bed, knowing that he was the person Matt actually loved.  
  
He was alone, all over again.


End file.
